


𝙩𝙬𝙤 𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨

by cigarettesandsmoke



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Lizzington - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘍𝘉𝘐 𝘈𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘛𝘰𝘮 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯. 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘓𝘪𝘻 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘰, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴... 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	𝙩𝙬𝙤 𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Liz was sat with her knees curled up, sobbing into her already soaking wet hands. Tom had left her. She knew that her marriage was falling apart and being a profiler she should have been able to see why. But no; Liz was far to blindly in love to see that her husband was a snake, a cheat and oh boy if she dared to list everything else she would find herself wasting away many years. She was just about to head to the kitchen to find her favorite cookie-dough ice cream but was disturbed by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped away the mascara which polled down her face before heading for the door. But as soon as she saw her knight in shining armor she teared up.

Reddington was stood there wearing: a white shirt with a black and grey dotted tie, black suit pants, a black suit jacket, his classic black fedora and aviators, as well as his black gloves and a black coat.

“Lizzie!” Raymond gasped when he saw her and rushed into the house, closing the door behind him.

“Red!” Lizzie sobbed, holding onto his wide shoulders as he hugged her and brushed his fingers through her hair.

“Oh Lizzie, what happened?” He asked her, pulling away but still holding onto her back.

“Tom left me.” She cried and he couldn’t resist kissing the top of her head.

He brushed past her, threw his jacket, blazer, fedora and tie onto one of her bar stools before grabbing her cookie-dough ice cream from the countertop as well as a spoon, making her to chuckle slightly. He placed it onto the coffee table in the living room and came back to her, picked her up bridal style and sat down on the sofa with her legs across his. She chuckled when he leaned forward to get her ice cream and spoon, using his nimble fingers to pop the lid open for her.

“Tell me about it, Lizzie.” He said, rubbing a hand up and down her shin.

“Well, h-he just left. Told me that I-I was worthless and that maybe if I wasn’t so uptight, I wouldn’t be such a failure.” She stated, sobbing as she ate a scoop of ice cream.

Raymond’s blood boiled, there was no way on earth that Tom was going to get away with what he had said to his precious Lizzie.

“Listen to me, Lizzie. You are not worthless. Not in any way shape or form. Tom doesn’t deserve you and clearly never has. He’s the failure here, for letting you go.” He said, with a serious expression on his face.

“Aww Ray.” She said, leaving her ice cream and leaning upward to hug him.

He chuckled ever so slightly before placing a hand on her ass to pull her further upward. Once she was fully straddling him she began to realize just how sexy he was. As Red looked up at Liz he began to realize that he was in fact falling for her. Liz was about to open her mouth to speak but they were both shocked when they heard someone clearing their throat in the background.

“Dembe.” Raymond stated simply, wondering why his friend had entered.

“Luli saw.” Dembe replied, being brushed past by a hurrying Raymond.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth.” Dembe stated before leaving to follow after Raymond.

Liz screamed into one of her pillows as she began to feel so many emotions in one that her heart began to ache. Resentment, bitterness, sadness, but as much as she hated it; envy was her biggest emotion at that point in time. She couldn’t stand the fact that she wasn’t number one on Reddington’s list; at that very moment she was beginning to wonder if she came close to his top five. All she needed was a friend, but she couldn’t have the one she wanted. And began to fear ever being able to have him again.

“Luli, please let me explain.” Raymond said, pacing back and forth in the bright hallway inside his apartment in Bethesda.

“There’s nothing to explain, Raymond… I just wished that you would be honest with me.” She said, opening the bedroom door with her hand that wasn’t carrying a duffle bag full of her belongings.

“Yes there is, Luli. Yes, I love you. You know that, but you also know that I love Elizabeth.” He said, trying to reason with her.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that your not in love with her, Raymond. And you know what I mean by that.” She said, waiting for his reply, but when he sighed she got the message.

“I love you, Raymond. And I always will. I’m not leaving you, I will always be your accountant. But I can’t be in a relationship with you if you’ve got another on your mind.” She said, kissing him at the side of his mouth before brushing past him to leave his apartment.

~

One week later and neither Liz, nor the task force had heard from Red. People were tense and Cooper was even considering sending out agents to find him. Liz wanted to tell them not to, that he would show up like he always did. But she wasn’t so sure anymore. Unfortunately, her thoughts were disturbed by Ressler entering their office.

“I swear to God if Reddington has bailed on us. When I find him, I won’t incarcerate that son of a bitch, I’ll kill him.” Ressler stated and Liz almost began to see smoke flowing from his ears, nose and mouth.

“He’ll he back.” She simply said; secretly praying that he would drop it.

“I sure hope he does, or else he will feel the wrath of Donald Ressler.” He said, hoping to lighten the mood slightly, but it didn’t help.

He was just about to ask Liz what was wrong, but before he could… they were both disturbed by the office door opening. Liz looked up and saw, guess who… Luli Zheng. “Fantastic!!” She thought to herself as Red’s colleague and lover walked in and closed the door behind her.

“Mind if I have a word with Agent Keen?” She asked Ressler and he nodded his head as he walked past her, summing her intentions up.

As soon as the door was closed Luli closed the blinds and pulled Donald’s chair up next to Liz’s.

“I’m going to make this extremely quick. What Raymond and I had meant everything to me, and it was more than just blowing off steam. But the way he looks at you; it’s magical. He loves me Elizabeth. But he is in love with you and I know that he would do anything to have something with you. All of those intimate moments he has with you he cherishes. I just want you to know that no matter what, he will always be there for you. And although he is too proud to say it and doesn’t want to be vulnerable; he is deeply in love with you, Elizabeth.” She said, smiling at Liz.

“I-I never knew. Is that why I haven’t seen him in what feels like an eternity?” She asked, chuckling slightly.

“He’s got a lot on his mind right now, but all of that is definitely a large factor…” She stated.

“You should go to him, Elizabeth. He’s staying there, room 204.” Luli said, handing over a hotel business card before she left.

Liz found her mood increasing as well as a sudden feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She took five minutes to herself until she regained her composure and would be able to walk out of her office without giggling or smiling. When she walked out and into the elevator she heard Ressler call out for her, but truth be told she couldn’t be bothered with him and his doubt or curiosity. All she cared about was seeing Raymond. As she neared his clearly expensive hotel suite, she began to realize that she had no idea what to say or how to say it. She reached his door and hesitated knocking, but a sudden creak of the floorboards scared her into subconsciously knocking. When he opened the door wearing his exact suit from the previous week she felt like crying.

“Lizzie, can I help you?” He greeted and she smiled nervously.

“Can I come in. I need to speak with you.” She said and he nodded, moving aside for her to enter.

“I’m sorry about holding everyone up. I’ve had a lot on my mind and I haven’t been feeling very well either, I think it was something I-” he tried to speak but was interjected by Liz grabbing his collar and pulling him down to her, placing hungry kiss on his lips.

They both moaned into the kiss as Red cupped her jaw and deepened it. His lips felt like velvet and hers tasted like heaven. Their lips moved rhythmically together until he finally pulled back.

“What’s gotten into you?” He smirked, holding onto her triceps.

“You better not be complaining.” She said, running her palms down his shirt and vest.

“Ohhh, I find it quite endearing.” He said, picking her up by her ass and leading her into his bedroom.

Once they were both in his bedroom he placed Liz down gently on the mattress, crawling over the top of her and kissing her neck. Liz giggled at the sensation as she ran her hands through his shorn hair. He made quick work of her sweater, kissing down her abdomen until he reached her black jeans. He looked up at her to check with her on whether or not she was willing to go further. As soon as she gave him a quick nod he removed her boots and then her jeans, throwing them across the room carelessly. He stood up and removed his suit pants with ease before taking off his: blazer, vest and shirt in a matter of seconds. When he returned she giggled for a reason she didn’t quite understand.

“What’s so funny?” He asked amusedly.

“I’m beginning to wonder how unearth you get every woman you meet in bed with you.” She said, grinning at him.

“I do not... and I don’t see you complaining.” He smirked.

“If you take any longer. I will be complaining!” She joked, chuckling aloud but as soon as he kissed her lips, she found herself swallowing her laughter.

He positioned himself so that he was in between her legs and began to rock his hips into hers, causing her to moan as his clothed member hit her clothed one. Once he could hear her panting beneath him he increased his movements, making his thrusts harder and longer. She cried out, writhing beneath him as she reached her climax simply from dry humping.

“Wow!” She said, trying her hardest to attempt to catch her breath.

“Wow as in, ‘Red your are sooo sexy’. Or wow as in, ‘I’m done for the night’?” He joked, receiving a playful punch in his ribs.

“How about you stop trying to deflect your insecurities and pleasure me, or at least try to.” She grinned, causing him to place a hand to his heart.

“Oh, Lizzie. You have hurt my feelings.” He joked and she laughed, pointing to his underwear as a signal to him.

Liz sat up, reaching behind her and unclasped her bra before removing it. She then laid back down and took off her underwear. Red eagerly leapt up and removed his underwear, laughing at Liz’s gaped mouth reaction. He then hovered above her and coated himself in her fluid. He guided himself in and out slightly until he was planted fully inside of her. Once he was inside he somewhat shuddered in the pleasure of just being inside of her. He looked at her and she nodded her head, signaling for him to continue and that she had fully adjusted. He thrust deep into her and then back out, reveling in the moans she made. He carried on thrusting his hips back and forth, finding himself losing his breath. She could tell that he was close and so was she. She tried to warn him but she couldn’t. Out of nowhere she let out a loud moan and became untethered from all thoughts as she reached her climax from beneath him. Her moans had triggered something inside him and he found himself becoming more and more turned on. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck as he held onto her under her shoulder blades. He let out a long exhale of breath, emptying all of his semen into Liz. He stayed there for a small while until he felt himself becoming softer. As soon as he was fully soft he removed himself from her.

“So, how were my… insecurities?” He asked, smirking as he put his shirt back on, but left it undone.

“Hmm, not bad.” She joked and he had a shaken look on his face.

“Mhm, whatever you say.” He said, joining her back on the bed.

He sat with his head propped up by a mountain of cushions. The both of them covered by sheets. He watched as Liz fell asleep to the rise and fall of his chest and although he enjoyed things with Luli, he felt a feeling with Liz that he had never felt before. He knew that although he hated to admit it, he was falling for her like crazy and was excited about what the future would have in store for them.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥! :)


End file.
